


JellyBeans

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool shorts [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, Stark Tower, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love Jelly Beans, but no everyone likes the same flavours... right, Spidey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JellyBeans

**Author's Note:**

> Translate of the work: Corto 2/??  
> Thanks again Miss_L, for your help and chocolate :D

Sitting on the roof of Stark tower, accompanied by the loudest and most unbearable mercenary in the world -sometimes, he suspected, in the whole of creation- wasn’t exactly the way Spider-man had planned to spend this friday night.

-Are you sure that Iron Man sent us to guard his rooftop?

-Of course baby boy!!! He himself told me: “Ok, incredible and very handsome Deadpool you and the amazing web-head will take care of my lonely-isolated-from-the-rest-of-the-Avengers-and-very-romantic-place-roof”

-Yeah… that totally sounds like Stark- he let out a small giggle as he made himself comfortable on his piece of floor- by any chance, do you have anything sweet in one of your many bags?

-Them aren’t bags, Spidey boy!!- he said with mock indignation- they are portable devices to store useful survival tools!!

-Ok, ok, whatever dude... Do you or do you not have candy in those things?

-Sure thing!! What kind of merc  do you think I am?- he pulled a colorful packaging out of his back pocket- delicious~... wonderful~... and super nutritious~~... JellyBeans for you!!!- he hummed as he tossed the candies to the superhero.

-I love these things- he took the package and, without wasting a second, he opened it and began to eat the jellybeans.

-All the flavours for you~~ my cute Spidey: lemon, watermelon~~, strawberry, berry, melon, grapes, raspberry and anise~~

The boy frowned as he glared at the jellybean that he was about to put at his mouth

-Anise?! I hate the anise jellybeans!!- he returned the mentioned candy to the bag and  handed it to the assassin.

< Who likes that damn flavour?>

[Probably the old people... like Cap or Bucky]

-If you don't like it, then I’ll eat them and leave you the rest, my fussy and darling Spidey pie~~

<What!!!>

<WHAT!!!!>

-I'm gonna ignore the fussy part... but, would you really do that for me?-  when he saw the other nod, a small grin appeared on his face -call me crazy, but I think I’m starting to fall in love with you a little bit, Wade Wilson

Under the mask, the mercenary’s cheeks were stained with a beautiful red, and a nervous giggle escaped his lips


End file.
